


No Way Back-A RWBY x Bleach crossover

by Ultra_Instinct_Isaac134



Category: Bleach, RWBY
Genre: BAMF Jaune Arc, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Eventual Smut, F/M, JYB is best Ichigo imo, Jaune and Yang are childhood friends, Jaune has Zangetsu, Jaune is Ichigo's son, Jaune is not oblivious, No Kurosaki-Kun will be said, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Ren is a Quincy, What even are these tags?, Yang is Rangiku's daughter, Zangetsu trains Jaune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Instinct_Isaac134/pseuds/Ultra_Instinct_Isaac134
Summary: In a world where things are not what they seem,a ragtag team of Beacon and two Shade Academy students are willing to stop the dangers that threaten to tear Remnant apart.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	No Way Back-A RWBY x Bleach crossover

**_~NWB~_ **

_____________________________

_Aura_

_Spiritual Pressure_

_What seems to be the difference between the two?_

_true,there are differences but the key similarities lay in how they work,the results they provide and how far you can go with those.Normally,alone the feats these soul-related abilities can achieve are noteworthy but together,the achievements that these abilities can gather.....is quite a terrifying and dangerous line of thought........To bring peace to the 4 kingdoms...to have a family....._

_Or to bring about the destruction of Remnant....but you have always been taking risks,haven't you Ozpin?_

_Heed my warning,you old coot.I will find my way back......and when i do...._

_nothing;no Soul Society nor those gods that cursed you;will stop me from exacting my long thought-out revenge on you.........._

_And Ichigo Kurosaki._

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the Foo Fighters song as the title because to me,it feels like its about the subject's pov of being trapped in a seemingly endless carnival of nightmares until the subject's object of affection brings them out of it.i feel as if the song fits the tone of the story.


End file.
